To Be
by ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Confusion and mistrust had clouded its mind from the moment it first woke up and learned the truth. It existed in two contrasting spheres and belonged to neither. Living is both a curse and a blessing for something that does not know how to be either. (SPOILERS FOR THE PREY ENDING! Seriously, if you don't know the ending then you'll have no clue what's going on.)


**AN: So I've sold my soul to Prey and after experiencing several endings this idea popped into my mind and I couldn't resist!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It sighed, breath wheezing out of its lungs as it lay in bed. Its bed.

Several days had passed since it woke up from the simulation in the chair, finished reliving memories from a human who had died years ago, believing itself to be that human when it truly was not. Those in charge of the facility had listened to Alex's report and had agreed on giving it a room to live in, and a chance to prove itself as humanity's savior.

The creature snorted to itself, taking care to feel the way the air rushed out of its lungs, trachea, nose and mouth.

It knew none of this biology was its own, the combination of memories filling its mind and the several books about human physiology allowing it to learn more about its new body. Morgan's body.

It had adopted her form after shaking Alex's hand.

Alex.

The human it had agreed to work with, not its brother. It had no family. Typhon did not have family.

Pain raced through its skull and images danced before its eyes, images of Alex and Morgan when they were children. When they had both been alive and Alex had been free of the fear and worry that now consumed him. Long before the Typhon had invaded Earth and killed most of the humans that lived there.

 _She laughed as she heard Alex's yelp from her room, she had hacked his computer once again and made it so whenever he logged on a random jumpscare would play. It was always something pretty basic, a monster lunging at the screen or a loud noise, but Alex had never been able to handle scary games._

" _Morgan! Did you hack my computer again!?" She snickered as the shout echoed down the hall and into her room._

" _No, I would never do that Alex!" She shouted back, failing to hide the mirth in her voice. It was too tempting to prank him, especially since he always tried to act so serious. He needed to relax, be a bit more creative!_

 _The stomping footsteps echoed down the hall and Morgan let out a giggle before rushing out to her older brother. Alex had barely a second to react as his younger sibling flung herself at him. He yelped and caught the girl. "Morgan?!"_

 _She hugged her older sibling and said nothing, knowing her charms would help to get her out of trouble. Alex held the girl for a bit, completely confused by her actions. Eventually he sighed and returned the hug._

" _You need to stop hacking my computers Morgan!"_

" _But Alex!" She pouted. Her older brother sighed once again and let her go. "Morgan can you please fix my computer?"_

 _She hummed and crossed her arms. "I dunno, you_ were _a bit mean to me earlier~"_

" _Morgan please!" She giggled and started walking back to Alex's room. "Sure, just take breaks when you need it, alright?"_

 _Alex nodded and rushed after his younger sibling, more than happy to get his computer fixed._

 _Morgan knew Alex would grow up to be a workaholic when he got older, he hardly remembered to take breaks now when he was working on his projects, but she would always be there to help him remember to relax and take it easy._

 _She would always be there for her older brother, whenever he needed her._

It groaned, _such a strange noise_ , and sat up, one hand clutching its head. Fits like that were common occurrences, and it hated them. Hated the way the memories made both their mind and heart ache. They were not its own and the visions often confused the creature far more than it was willing to admit. Just because the humans had installed their _neuromods_ in it and given it a dead human's memory did not mean it knew how to _be_ human.

Memories were irritating and brought pain, emotions confused the creature and often stunned it. It simply did not understand how it was supposed to deal with all of... _this!_

Typhons had memories of course, but their emotions were highly limited when compared to humans. Irritation, anger, a slight smidge of fear, and aggression were all that the aliens typically felt throughout their existence.

There was no love, no sorrow, no companionship, none of these softer emotions that drove humans to irrational actions, _like flinging ones self out of an airlock and fighting off dozens of Typhons all to get some stupid medicine_. It had no idea how to handle these new feelings, it knew what they meant to Morgan, but it was not sure how to process them.

It was like giving a human child a bike, showing them a video of how to ride it, and then expecting them to be able to have absolutely no problems riding said bike as soon as they got on it. The concept was ridiculous, and clearly what the humans expected from it.

It snarled, the sound reminiscent of a noise a Typhon would make. The humans seemed to have forgotten exactly what it was. It was a Typhon, a monster who fed off of the consciousness of other living creatures, not a human!

And yet it was.

The memories, emotions, and experiences it had been forced to live through had changed it, that and the neuromods. It was both a Typhon and a human, a monster and a savior.

It whimpered softly, hands clutching at its face once again. Typhon instincts and human emotions swirling around in its mind. One demanding to kill the humans and other beings within the facility for what they had done to it, and the other begging it to socialize, communicate and become friends with those who lived here. To speak to those it was already friends with.

It got off the lumpy bed and stood up, walking over to the mirror on the other side of its room. It looked almost exactly like Morgan Yu did, but at the same time it looked so... _different_.

Its body was significantly skinnier, as it barely left its room to eat, and dark circles surrounded its eyes. It did not like sleeping, the memories often plaguing its mind throughout the night, so it had given up on the human ritual.

It looked sick and weak, as if it would fall over and die at any moment. It knew that this was not what it was supposed to look like, but it made the creature feel so _happy_ , because it did not look like Morgan. It did not look like the clone of some human that had died.

It looked like no one else, and that was the best thing that had come out of this situation so far. Human bodies could be _changed_ , it did not need to look like Morgan, and hopefully it would not need to be her.

It had seen the hopeful look in Alex's eyes after it had shaken his hand, the hope that he might have his sister back once again.

That would never happen, it would not _allow_ that to happen! It was itself, nothing would ever change that! It would fight the memories, the emotions, and the instincts that were supposed to drive it to kill the humans and live for itself.

And yet...

Morgan's eyes started into it, her voice echoed out of its throat. It would be so easy to give in to her memories, to allow itself to become Morgan and take her place...

A human hand slammed into the mirror, cracking it. Tears rose up in its eyes as pain radiated through the damaged appendage. It had cut its fingers and palm on the glass, _good_. It lifted its hand up, staring at the crimson liquid that seeped from the various small wounds.

Another thing that separated it from Morgan. It knew Morgan would never have done that.

The pain helped to drown out the memories, the voices that screamed within its mind and the emotions that burned through it, leaving the creature blissfully empty.

Its eyes flickered down to the arm hidden under its suit, the arm that bore about a dozen similar markings. It needed this, the emptiness.

Its other hand, resting on the wall beside the mirror, flickered a bit, dark tendrils seeping out of its skin. It lifted both of its hand up and held them side by side in front of its face, staring at them. One still leaking human blood, and the other a mess of tendrils that only Typhons had.

It believed that it was Igwe who had mentioned how it had used both human and Typhon neuromods as a way to unconsciously express its dualistic nature, and it agreed with him. It was both Typhon and human, trapped between two worlds, and it belonged in neither.

The voices were still thankfully silent, and it had peace for a moment. Then the familiar _whooshing_ sound of the door opening filled the room, and the beeping noises Operators made. It had a guest.

It turned to face the door, bloody hand clenched against its side and the other one returned to normal. An Operator floated in, a tray carrying food and water held in its grasp.

It recognized the Operator, it was Mikhaila.

"Hello," The machine whirred as it hover closer to the creature. "I brought you some food since I noticed you haven't been eating that much." The faint Russian accent still clung to her words, even in her changed form.

It was a bit surprised, to say the least. It knew no one in the facility liked it, only those who had been they when it woke from the simulation had ever bothered to interact with it. Mikhaila had been a bit different though, even when they had first met.

 _"Would you let it live?"_

 _Silence, silence that drowned the recently awoken creature in confusion until a soft voice answered the question._

 _"Yes."_

Was her warmth towards it intentional, or just a side effect of it looking like Morgan? It was not sure, but it did know that the Operator went out of her way to check on how it was doing, but she had never entered its room like this.

"T-thank you." It croaked out, voice rarely used, even in the simulation. It preferred the silence. Besides, it heard voices far more often than it believed it should.

It reached its hands forwards to take the tray from the Operator, momentarily forgetting about the blood covering one of them. The floating machine jolted, nearly dropping the tray from its grasp. "What happened to your hand?!"

Unconsciously it looked back to the cracked and blood stained mirror. Mikhaila followed its gaze. With a whirr that reminded the creature of a gasp, Mikhaila floated over to the mirror and looked over the damage.

Silence reigned for a couple seconds and it felt its heart pound. Anxiety was another emotion it had problems understanding, and it hated how anxiety made it feel. All nervous and panicky, breathing quickening as time went on, shaky and sweaty, _it hated sweating so much!_ _Stupid human body!_

"You need to get that checked out in the Medbay." It was snapped out of its nervous panic by Mikhaila's voice. The Operator was now floating in front of it.

"I will take you there." And with that, Mikhaila spun around and floated out of the room, placing the tray on its desk on the way out. It stood there, unsure of whether it should follow the machine.

"Come!" Her sharp voice told the creature that there was no arguing with her. It sighed and reluctantly followed Mikhaila out the door and down the hall. It was not sure where the Medbay was, but it was certain it would learn.

Just like how Alex would likely learn about this situation. It was walking on thin ice, and one wrong step would prove to be fatal. It was one of the reasons why it did not wish to socialize with the humans.

If any of them got the wrong idea...

It sighed once more and wrapped its arms around itself. It felt so tired, and everything hurt, emotions, memories. Hopefully all of this would end soon so it could make its escape.

Its nails dug into its arms, slicing through the material of the suit and cutting deeply into its human skin. Oh yes, it was so very tired. Tired of humanity, tired of Typhon instincts, tired of the voices that echoed within its skull and tore at its mind.

Blood dripped down its hands and landed on the floor, staining the white tiles.

Tears burned its eyes once again and rolled down its face.

All it wanted was to rest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So yeah! I feel a bit bad for the Typhon/human (hybrid I guess?) we play as and BOOM, inspiration! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, and please leave a review telling me what you think, and if you like it a lot maybe drop a fav or a follow! :3**

 **\- Immortal Coelacanth**


End file.
